One Hell of an Angel
by Violet is Insanity
Summary: What would happen if Angela came to work for Ceil as a maid at the manor? Romance? Action? Who knows? All we know is that there is some heat between Angela and Sebastian. Angela x Sebastian Worst summery ever just read it its better then what the summery is. Hopefully:P Rated T maybe M later.
1. Chapter 1

**One Hell of an Angel Prologue**

**This will be my first Black Butler fic so wish me luck. This will be an Angela (Psycho angel) X Sebastian (Bassy) couple fic. Grell will definitely be in this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler. If I did Grell would have gotten that day with Bassy and would have raped him.**

* * *

Sebastian entered his young master's room without a single word as he walked towards his master's desk with the sweet of the day.

"Today we will be serving Crème-Brulee Alamo. I hope it is to your liking my lord." The demon said sitting the sweet on Ceil's desk.

"That will be fine." Ceil replied not looking up from his papers.

"If that is all you need then I'll be leaving to clean up the mess Mey-Rin made." Sebastian stated making his way towards the door.

"Actually that reminded me of something."

Sebastian stopped in his tracks. "Hmm, and what would that be young master?"

"With the servants being unable to do their jobs well, I decided that we need another person besides you who can do their job well." The young lord stated looking up from his papers.

"Oh really?" Sebastian stated questionably thinking this was some kind of sick joke. He always knew the master liked waving the contract they had made.

"Yes really. I want you to hire someone to be another maid."

"Is there a certain person you would like me to hire?"

"Yes actually."

"And that would be?"

"I want you to hire Angela Blanc. The former maid for the Barrymore manor." Ceil commanded going back to his papers.

"As you wish, my lord." Sebastian stated leaving. 'Well this will be interesting.' Sebastian thought to himself.

* * *

**Well what do ya think. I know this is short but the other chapters will be longer. This is going to be one of the fanfics ill be working on (the other being a Vocaloid one) while waiting for ideas for Akatsuki Chat. Hope you enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**One Hell of an Angel Chapter 1**

**Yo people! Sorry about the late delay but I had one hell of a writer's block. Heh. See what I did there….. Yea….. It was quite puny. Anyway… So yea back with the new chapter let's have a field day. This will be a bit short but I really wanted to get this posted. It'll also be short because I'm one handed right now. My right arms in a cast because I fell skillfully UP the stairs. Takes a while to type.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler or any previous owned ideas or products; they all belong to their owners. Cause' if I did the Undertaker would be shirtless and showing his face A LOT.**

* * *

_To Angela or Ash, Whoever the hell it is!_

'Of all the impure people in this world, of all of them, it just had to be him.'

Angela Blanc stood in front of the ever so dashing Sebastian Michaelis, wondering what in all of the heavens was he doing here.

"Hello, Mrs. Blanc." Sebastian said with his usual devilish smirk. He was sporting his usual fabulous tail coat and Phantomhive pendent.

"What do you want, demon?" Angela said with distaste. "Oh, I simply came with an offer…"Sebastian looked off to the side look at the glistening water next to the bridge "An offer you won't refuse."

"And, what exactly makes you think that I'll take this proposal?"

Sebastian's eyes twinkled with mischief looking over the angel. She was wearing a long sleeved dress that had a violet base with pure white gloves on her on hands.

"Because I know you won't be able to resist."

Angela rolled her dazzling purple eyes at this.

"Please, enlighten me." Angela sarcastically said.

"You see, I have a job offer for you…. As maid for the Phantomhive estate. You won't be the only maid like at Barrymore."

'Why do I sense a however approaching?' Angela predicted.

"However," Sebastian started.

'Thoughts confirmed.'

"I'll be your superior, seeing as I'm head butler and all," Sebastian was smirking yet again. Angela was ready to switch to Ash and wipe the smug smirk off his face but, sadly Sebastian had no knowledge of Angela's alter ego, so that was out of the question.

"Wow, so tempting." Angela said sarcastically. "Please try to contain your excitement ."

'That smug bastard!'

If looks could kill, Sebastian would be in hell right now, burning in the eternal pit of fire. Angela was ready to skin the impure demon before her and make a hat out of it. That certain demonic creature on the other hand was having the time of his life. Sebastian could do this all night but now wasn't the time. It was time to get down to business.

"So, what do you say? You'll get to see Pluto." Sebastian couldn't help but add in that last part, he knew Angela never really liked that demon hound and in a way he could relate.

'Well this could help in purifying London,'

"Fine," Angela gave in.

"You'll begin next week, until then." Sebastian sauntered into the darkness with an accomplished smirk. As soon as Sebastian was surely gone, Angela let her composure go.

"That damn demon!"

* * *

**So what did you guys think did I get their characters right do I need to tweak it some? Please leave a review! By the way the openings a bit dated been out of cast for a month or so now so I have both of my hand now. Again please review! Have pairings to request, I'll take them!**


End file.
